What if?
by Luneth Gray
Summary: What if Loki wasn't that evil? or maybe he was just selfish? He rose slowly and reached the doorway, everything was a chaos and it was all his fault... He watch the closing portal and a real smile formed in his lips./ Loki centered for now, can turn into a blackfrost later depending on my mood, time and reviews/ Set during movie.


**Hi~ This is my first fic of The Avenger and the first one in english... so please don't kill me I know Im not an expert 'cause spanish is my real mother language. Forgive all my mistakes and well enjoy.**

**This is set after Loki was bet up by The Hulk.**

* * *

**What if?**

What if?… his life was full of what ifs.

What if was really wrong in trying to rule Midgard?

What if the AllFather really loved him?

He rose slowly, all his body screaming in pain, maybe he was a demigod but that creature had beat him up quite well, stumbling he reached the doorway, everything out there was a complete chaos, he could hear the screaming, the crying, the explosions… everything was his fault, and again defeat was imminent, he was born to lose, that was his destiny… a wicked smile playing on his lips, but for the first time he was the center of attention, not his "brother".

He was dragged out of his thoughts by someone's scream not so far from his place… A nuclear bomb? Really? That was what these mortals where doing? They were going to kill everything? He laugh, the smirk returning to his face, they were not so different from him, they were selfish and in desperate need of power, oh but he was still better than all of them.

He made his way slowly but steady to the portal, there was the mewling quim and the useless doctor, they were trying to close it… but what was stopping them? With the corner of the eye he saw the metal man trying to change the course of the bomb, he was trying to direct it to the wormhole, ha! stupid mortal, he was not going to survive that.

-_Tony there will be no turning back. You know that?-_

_-Yeah I know it spidey you don't have to remember me… plus I don't see anyone else thrilled trying to play the hero-_

Loki could hear them… his brain racing, he was up to something and not necessarily something bad, he gathered all his magic and suddenly Tony was the one standing near Natasha and Loki was the one redirecting the bomb… What was he thinking? Why was he doing that? The avengers were asking those same questions.

_-Loki, my brother, what are you doing?- _

Loki heard Thor's voice almost inaudible in all that noise and again the smirk returned to his face, certainly he was no hero, and the answers were now clear. There were not altruistic reason to be doing this, now seeing he was defeated and knowing the compromise with the chitauri, he chose the death over being a captive, he didn't wanted to see Thor again nor his father showing mercy on him.

The bomb entered the wormhole directed by Loki, and in no time the bomb ended in the chitauri's spaceship. He laughed, he was amuse with all the creatures dying.

Down on Earth the whole army was shut down immediately, the things were falling death in all places.

_-Close that thing now Natasha!-_

_-Close it-_

_-Hurry up and close that portal-_

She heard Tony's, Barton's and Captain's voice shut in her ear, she was freeze, not even in a million years she could have imagine that Loki would be the one saving them after trying to rule them, and suddenly a thought run her mind, maybe this Tony was not the real Tony, but there was no much time left to think about that, she felt how someone grab the scepter and drove it to the center of the portal, closing the wormhole with the "fake Loki" in there, and with a quick move, she kick Tony's mask off his head, he was taken aback and putting his hands in defense and not attacking her she realize that in the wormhole was the real Loki.

Up in the worm hole Loki could see the implosion starting to form and behind him the portal was closing. He could feel the heat in the space and in that precise moment he didn't even knew who he was and suddenly a lot of questions filled his mind.

What if the AllFather really appreciated him?

What if Thor wasn't that bad as a brother?

What if he was bound to fail in everything?

But …

What if he could have changed his life?

What if he could have been a real prince in Asgard?

What if he was not that evil?

What if this was not his end?

A smile formed in his lips and for the first time it was not just a smirk…

Thor could see the portal closing and some smoke and clouds escaping from it, he felt a hot tear run down his cheek, he had not had other option, it was the death of his brother against the death of thousands innocent people, his own delusional ambition had brought him death, and Thor was sure that this time he would not survive that.

* * *

**For now it will stay as a oneshot/drabble it depends if people want it to follow this I'll follow it so review :P. Clearing some things... Thor was the one who close the portal in this story and Im not sure if Loki did survive or not.**

**All reviews are very welcome.**

**~Lune**


End file.
